ksp_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Federal Union of Renascentia
The Federal Union of Renascentia is a federal republic and neighbor of the Osean Federation. It was created by Halocon720 in the current RP. History The Federal Union of Renascentia was formed from five nations of hunter-gatherers who had migrated south from the Sea of Tau region (this is a reference to Halocon's last nation, Aldan, which was on the Tau) over thousands of years. The nations were united with the signing of the Pact of Rebirth, which created the Renascentia we know today. In more recent times, Renascentia has participated in several world events, including the First Annual Leaders' Summit (during which a Renascian guard accidentally shot the president of Zhokovia), the Yipanian War (where it pulled out before the fighting even began), and the nation also launched a few spacecraft. In 107 NA, a new Presidential Council was elected from the Isolationist Party, which began the Six-Month Isolation. During this period, Renascentia was totally cut off from the rest of the world. At the end of the Isolation, the Presidents of Renascentia were killed when their driver planted a bomb in the gas station they were parked in. During the ensuing chaos, a letter threatening Remana if they were to launch a radiological weapon at Renascentia was sent, causing Remana to denounce Renascentia for being "warmongering" and beginning an embargo from Remana. Renascentia, like all the other nations of the Third Roleplay, was destroyed during an invasion by an alien species that sought mint chip ice cream. Yes, you read that correctly. Government and Territory Renascentia is a loose federal republic, with five states: Rebirdu, Aster, Creatina, Artifia, and Exercia. Each state is semi-autonomous with its own president. These five presidents form the Presidential Council, the main governing body of the nation, which meets to decide on major issues. Each state also has its own Local Assembly, which advises the president. The nation itself is located on the Outer Sea of Veiid, just east of the Osean Federation, with a large lake called Lake Vika in the center.. The State of Rebirdu is the smallest of the five administrative regions, located in the center of the nation. Its capital, which is also the national capital, is Rebirth, on a peninsula sticking out into Lake Vika. The State of Aster is the second state to sign the Pact of Rebirth, and is the scientific/astronomical center of the nation. It has produced many great scientists and astronomers, and all state research is performed at the Aster Technological Center (ATC) in the state capital of Astraia. Creatina, the third signer, is one of the largest states. Creatina is the manufacturing and agriculture center; it produces 70% of Renascian grains, fruits, and vegetables as well as cars, ships, and aircraft. Its capital, Creatio, is the fastest-growing city in the country. Artifia, one of two states bordering the Veiid Sea, is the fourth signer and the only one to border Osea. Artifia is the art and culture/religious hub of the nation. Many great artists have been born here, and most of the buildings in this state are ornate and their walls are plastered with paintings. The capital of Artificiem alone has over 100 art schools, and many colleges have multiple forms of art majors. Finally, there is the fifth signer: Exercia. Exercia is the military center, with nearly seventy military academies. It has trained mighty generals and infantrykerbs alike, and over 60% of all military cadets who enlist in the Federal Defense Force are Exercian. The state capital, Exercitia, is the largest source of these cadets. Religion The main religion of the FUR is known as Varangianism (Renascian: Varaangitto), which unlike many religions is specifically tailored for Renascentia. The religion has five supreme gods, the Varangians (derived from Renascian "varangivve," meaning "great leaders"): Rebirus, Astrida, Artivi, Creado, and Exercius. Rebirus is the first god, the god of leadership and creation, representing Rebirdu. In Varangianist canon, he was the creator of a then-blank Kerbin and the rest of existence when he summoned and broke open a cosmic egg. After this egg was cracked open, the other four gods, as well as reality itself, sprang out. Rebirus is usually depicted in religious art as a kerb with a long, flowing white beard wearing a toga or tunic, holding a scroll in each of his five arms to symbolize the qualities of leadership, law and order that Rebirduans hold dear. (Side note: due to increases in scientific study, the "cosmic egg mythos" is becoming less and less followed. Now, it has mostly been replaced by quantum physics theories.) The second god (in this case, goddess) is Astrida, the goddess of science, knowledge and discovery, representing Aster. Astrida, in religious art and illuminated texts, has a feminine figure wearing a long blouse and a flowing robe. She is the second of the Varangians to come into existence after the cracking of the cosmic egg, and unlike Rebirus has the normal two arms. In one hand, she holds a spyglass pointed toward the stars, and in the other she grasps a hand lens. In Varangianist canon, she measured the ranges and heights of the newly-born universe to help shape it. The third god (once again, goddess) is Artivi, the goddess of art and sculpture, representing Artifia. She, like Astrida, is feminine, but is dressed in a stained painter's smock and blouse and is covered in a thin layer of white dust, presumably from chipping stone to make sculptures, symbolizing Artifia's love of artistic practices. She applied the finishing touches, to make everything uniform and beautiful, to the universe after Creado shaped it. The fourth god is the aforementioned Creado, the god of progress, production and manufacturing, representing Creatina. Creado is depicted in texts and art as having short brown hair, with a beard to match, and a sweat- and-soot-stained face. He wears thick leather clothing to protect himself from sparks in his forge's fire, and has the tough and sinuous figure of a blacksmith. He represents Creatina's maunfacturing prowess. After the blank canvas of the universe came into being, he was the one who forged the sky and land to give everything its present shape, paving the way for Artivi to beautify it and finish the job. The fifth and final god is Exercius, the god of kerbals, war and peace, representing Exercia. He is shown with raven-black hair and a bit of black stubble on his chin. In his hands he holds a sword, to strike Renascentia's foes, and a shield to protect himself and his home. His dress of choice is ornate, ancient steel plate battle armor, symbolizing Exercia's experience in many hellish wars. After the other gods had created and shaped the universe, he created the kerbals and gave them knowledge of both war and peace, as well as technological advances that were crucial to their survival and establishment as the dominant species of Kerbin. The Varangianist religion is headed by the Grand and Holy High Bishop. Once elected by the Holy Council (a group of high-ranking priests serving the High Bishop), the GHHB serves until he or she dies, be it old age, assassination, disease, or anything else. The first GHHB's real name is shrouded in mystery, and he is known to Varangianists by a name given to him over the centuries, Varangius I. Hundreds of years have passed, and the last GHHB was the late Vestibus XII. The last GHHB of the Varangian religion (that is known of) was Laranki VIII. Please note that Renascentia is not a theocratic nation, even though the main religion's gods represent the states. In truth, the government does not really care what anyone worships as long as one does not ruin someone's day doing that or anything else. Category:Nations